How do you like me now?
by MirandaPanda
Summary: Inu/Kag. Kagome has been treated like crap for to long. One day she decides to take her life back and start a new. bad summary plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people thought that I would give another story a try. I'm kind of stuck on my other story The Cabin. I actually have a couple of stories in mind that I want to start so well she how it goes.**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha. How sad that makes me!**_

**Chapter 1**

The day was going so well! She couldn't really believe her luck. She had gotten an A in all of her classes; how she did that in math she had no idea. Not to mention that she had gone the first half of the day with out being picked on. Her sister loved to make her miserable.

The bell had just rang for lunch period and she was trying to make her way down the hall with out being ran over by the football team. The hall was your typical high school hallway; white brick and lockers made up the walls, white tile floors, and white tiled ceiling. It ran into a large common area and that split into six different walkways. The one that she had just come from was the science hall, on the left of that was the cafeteria, next to that was the music/physical education hall, on the next hall were all the history and literature classes, the main entry way, and the last hallway was what she liked to call the entry way to hell, the math wing. (Going clock wise.)

She walked into the cafeteria; it was a huge room. It was filled with large round tables in the center and picnic styled tables that lined the walls. In the back of the room was the serving area. To get to it you had to cross the room.

Kagome began making her was threw the gauntlet. It always made her feel uneasy, like there were always eyes on her. Most of the time she was right. Like I sad before she was her sisters favorite victim.

She was just reaching the center of the room when she stopped suddenly feeling something wet on her head.

The entire room was looking at her and began to laugh as the runny Mac and Cheese slid down her face.

A girl with black hair and empty green eyes was standing before her. Her face was glowing with a harsh humor. Kagome's eyes began to sting and glisten with possible tears made up of both anger and sadness. Why dose she have to go threw her life like this.

"Awe are you going to cry Kagome? You are so pathetic." Chuckled Kikyo.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I haven't done anything to you ever!" shouted Kagome fighting tears. ' Wow. Where did that come from?' she thought.

"Oh that is where you are wrong dear sister. Our parents had you, that is enough. Not to mention that you show that insult of a face."

"You are a heartless bitch and I hope that you get what is coming to you one day!"

"And what would that be? Better yet, who do you think is going to put me in my place?" spat Kikyo as she grabbed Kagome by the front of her shirt.

"One day you are going to pay for your actions toward others."

Kikyo laughed in Kagome's face. "Is that a threat? Oh dear sister, no one has pity for you or those other wimps, and no one cares about what happens to you. If you weren't here they wouldn't know that you were gone. Just that the school was less one fat ass."

Everyone laughed harder. They all seemed to love the show whenever Kikyo tortured someone especially if that some one was Kagome. The students that didn't laugh were either another victim or could care less what went on. Kagome felt that no one cared about her. They acted like she was a waste of space. She was as beautiful as her sister. They had the same heart shaped face, long silky black hair, and bright green eyes. There were only to differences between them. One was their eyes Kagome's were full of life, kindness, and hope. Kikyo's eyes were dead, empty, and cold. The other thing was their weight. Kikyo had the perfect model body. The only curve that she had was her nose. Where Kagome was on the large side as far as the current trend was.

_**A/N: She was like a 12. Not a big size to us big girls but to the narrow minded and bodied people she is a cow. ASSHOLES! Yeah I'm talking to you! I'm fat and I'm loud and by God I'm proud. YAY chunky chicks!**_

Her parents were just as bad as the others. They were your typical high-class family minus their black sheep. Her mother was beautiful as well as she should be for that amount that she paid for it. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She had spent her younger years as a model and now had her own modeling firm. Their father was the all American man with a trophy wife to match. He had the build of a football player and worked for a big record company. They had had big financial plans for their children twin models would have been huge. That however never came to pass because they were not about to put Kagome out there for the world to see. Kikyo however was on many a billboard advertising anything from swimsuits to foot cream. (Anyways back to the issue at hand.)

Kagome couldn't take the insults anymore. She had never been so angry as she was at that moment. All the pain that she had felt because of her sister, family, and others over took her. With out any warning bam! She had punched Kikyo in the nose. There was a loud crack and Kikyo hit the floor covered in her own blood. The cafeteria was completely silent. No one could believe what had just happened.

"OH MY GOD MY PERCECT NOSE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I HAVE A SHOOT TOMORROW!" screamed Kikyo.

"Well it looks like you are going to have to cancel doesn't it? Now take this as a threat, leave me alone from now on or mom and dad are going to go broke from all the plastic surgery you are going to need." With that Kagome left the room, once again with all eyes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First let me thank **__**gokushereticgirl**__** and **__**RomanceRighter**__** for your comments. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Second if anyone has any ideas for my other story I could use the help because I have writers block on that one.**_

Own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this story they belong to the brilliant people who are now rich because of it and that sure as hell ain't me. Tear

Chapter 2

Kagome had walked out of the cafeteria. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Where did this spine come from? What was she going to do when she got home? Her parents were going to flip big time. She wouldn't be surprised if they murdered her, but then again why should she care they never did anything to stop Kikyo from hurting her. They said that it would make her strong, build character. Ha. Bet they didn't think that she would use is against Kikyo. Kagome made her way to the bathroom she was beginning to feel sick.

The bathroom was the same as the hallway, white on white on white. The only color was on the burgundy stalls. It had four stalls, four sinks that were on a burgundy counter, and a long mirror that ran the length of the counter. She was happy to that she was alone. She needed time to think. What was she going to say when she was getting bitched out tonight? Kagome went to one of sinks and splashed her face with some cold water. She looked at her self in the mirror. What was she going to do? She hadn't noticed the young girl enter the room.

"God! Why did I have to get a backbone now! Why did I have to hit her of all people!?!" Kagome screamed.

"Because she was a bitch and needed it." Said the girl. She was about Kagome's age. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty.

"I know! But my parents are going to kill me! Wait, who are you and why am I sharing this with you?"

"Sorry I'm Sango. I just started school here. Today is my first day and I have to say what a show to it off with." She smiled.

"I'm Kagome. Sorry you had to see that on your first day."

"Hey, I may be new, but she deserved what she got. That girl is your sister and you haven't like, killed her yet?"

"Yep wish she wasn't but as the saying goes you can't pick your family."

"I've seen her some where before? Isn't she that famous model or something?"

"Yep that's her the beautiful one of the Higurashi twins."

"You two are twins? Talk about better half."

"Yeah we are. I know that you can't tell because I'm fat but we are."

"Oh God don't tell me that you are one of those girls who thinks that just because you aren't a size two meant that you are like an elephant."

"Well when people say you act like and elephant, have the ass of an elephant, and look like an elephant then you must be and elephant."

"Do people really tell you that you are that bad?" Sango asked shocked and saddened.

"Yes…" Kagome said looking at the floor.

"They are blind assholes then! (And you are if you feel that way!) Being on the plus size does not make you ugly. You are beautiful. Do you believe that you are ugly?"

"Why are you getting mad? I have been treated as an outcast my whole life. I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it right! And I'm angry because I was treated that way at my last school. I was adopted so the kids used to call me little orphan Sang. They said that my parents left me because I was too ugly to be seen with. I know that it seems stupid but people are heartless, and I hate it when people are made fun of or hurt because they are different."

"Oh…" Kagome really didn't know what to say. She never had anyone be this nice to her…ever. "I'm sorry if I'm acting strange It's just that people don't …huh…ever show me any kindness, not since I was a little girl."

"Well, that's going to change now. Especially since you socked your sister in front of the entire school."

"Don't remind me. I still don't know what I'm going to say to my parents after school today."

"Don't say anything. You don't owe them anything if they treat you like dirt."

"They are still my parents. They have provided me with everything that I have ever needed. I owe them for that."

"Ok for that, but not much else. I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my house after school and cool off for a little while and think about what you are going to say. I'm sue that my brothers wouldn't mind."

"I would love to, but are you sure that it is going to be alright?"

"Yes I am. Now I need to get back to class since it is my first day." She smiled" I'll meet you after school ok. By the big oak tree."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Kagome! There you are! Go to the principals office right now!" Boomed Mr. Hojo. " I can't believe that you did that!"

"You and me both." She sighed.

"What was that?" he hissed

"noting. Sorry. On my was sir." She said as she walked toward the door.

"And you don't you need to be on your way to class?"

"Yes sir." Sango followed Kagome out of the bathroom.

"See you later." Sango said

"I hope so." She smiled and made her way to the principal's office.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Inuyasha! I'm saving up for it though. Nor do I own any of the songs or artist.**_

Chapter 3 

Kagome's parents had Kikyo picked up from school right after she called them. She was rushed to her doctor to fix her nose. That made Kagome's day. She was sitting in a little hallway out side of the principal's office. It has the same white walls of the rest of the school but green carpet. Kagome laughed to her self.' They don't want violence in schools but the only color they used is green. (Green and red are considered violent colors in psychology.)

The principal was in his office on the phone with Kagome's parents. He was as shocked about the incident as the rest of the school. More so because all of the teachers had nothing but good things to say about the girl, and he had seen what happened to Kagome for so long but her parents didn't care so he didn't see the point in punishing Kikyo. He tried once but their parent threw a bitch fit about how Kikyo was an angel and blah blah blah.

When he finally got her parents off the phone he called Kagome into his office.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, I never thought that I would see you in here for punishment."

"I know sir. I'm sorry. I…"

"It's to late for that Ms. Higurashi. You can't take back what you have done now."

Kagome's head dropped. She had never been in trouble. She knew that she was going to be suspended.

"And I don't know why you would want to."

Kagome's head shot up. "What!"

"I have been waiting on you to take up for yourself. I'm so glad that you finally did. You tell anyone that I said that and I'll deny it." He smiled. Kagome was one of the school's brightest students and hated to see her suffer. "But you parents want you to be punished."

Kagome nodded and looked at the ground.

"So you are going to stay after school for an hour for the next two weeks, as well as In School Suspension. In which you will complete your normal class work and anything extra that the teacher that I put in charge of your ISS has you doing."

"Yes sirs…"sigh.

"Your teacher will be Mrs. Rumiko, your music teacher. You will report to me everyday after school. Once all the students are gone you may go and do as you please, well except go home. If you are caught I will tell your parents that you skipped and you will have real detention after school." (I know that this is not the way ISS works bit it is in my world.)

Kagome was in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Music was her favorite class and so was the teacher. She knew that he knew that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I don't believe in punishing the innocent. Not for self defense that was long over due." He smiled. "Unless you want to really have detention?"

"No sir! Thank you sir!"

"Good now go on to your last class and I will see you after school tomorrow." He said with a wink.

"Yes sir!" With that she left for her last class music. (A/N In this school music class isn't like band class. It is a mixture of different musical talents from singing to playing the cello. You have to audition to get into this class. Think a mini Juilliard for music only.) She really loved this class because it was where she out shined Kikyo. She had a great voice and could play the guitar almost as good as Slash. (Guitarist from Guns-N-Roses. I think that he is awesome.) It made her sad that the class always flew by.

The class was held in a very large room with thick carpet and panels on the walls to absorb sound. Chairs were sat in a half circle around a small stage that was at the front of the class. In the back there was a storage closet for instruments and music, and three small rooms that were used for practicing solos. As she walked into the class she noticed a familiar face and two not so familiar.

"Hey Sango! You're in this class that is so great! You must be really good to get in this class."

"Yeah I love music. I play the base guitar and cello."

"That's cool."

She noticed that one of the new guys was staring at her and Sango.

"Oh! This is my brother Inuyasha and our friend Miroku." Inuyasha was so hot! He had long silver hair and amber colored eyes, a very nice body from what she could see, and the cutest pair of doggy ear she had ever seen. Miroku had semi long hair that he had in a small ponytail and his eyes were violet. He also had a nice body.

"Hi I'm Kagome." She smiled.

"Hello. Hey aren't you that sexy girl that got into that fight with that other sexy girl at lunch?" Miroku asked as her reached for her bottom.

"Lecher!" Sango yelled as she smacked him out of the chair.

"What?" Miroku mumbled.

"Guard you ass from this pervert he has a case of Roman Hands." Said Sango.

"That was you wasn't it, in the fight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sigh. Yes that was me. "She frowned.

"That was so great. That bitch needed it. She had been hitting on me all day and would not take no for and answer. Then she asked if I knew who she was like I cared."

"Yep that's my sister. She normally gets what she wants."

"Sister!" Both boys screamed.

"Yes." Sigh.

"That bitch?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Frown.

"I'm so sorry." Said Miroku.

"Yeah. Me too."

Mrs. Rumiko entered the room all smiles. She had just come from the principal's office.

"Okay. Yesterday we started presenting our solo projects so…Kagome your next my dear." Mrs. Rumiko said.

"Yes ma'am." She said ash she grabbed her guitar and made her way to the front of the class. "This is the acoustic version of on of my favorite songs by my favorite band. Flyleaf's I'm so sick"

(She starts the song. I'm not going to put lyrics and that stuff in here.)

Inuyasha's POV 

'Holey crap she can sing.' Inuyasha had never been so impressed with someone. She was beautiful and talented. 'She may be what our band is missing. I'll have to talk to the guys about her.'

(End song)

"That was great!" Squeaked Sango.

"Yeah you really rocked it," Miroku said.

"You have one of the best voices that I have heard in a long time," said Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed. "Really? My dad told me that I sucked and he should know he works for Modern Records." (Don't know if that is a real company if it is I don't own it if it isn't the cool.)

"Wait your father is Hiromu Higurashi? One of the biggest men in music and he said you suck," Sango asked as her jaw hit the floor.

"The one and only."

"Kagome you are awesome and your family is a bunch of idiots."


End file.
